


mantan ternikmat

by kinderorchestra



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Architect Wooseok, Car Sex, Chef Jinhyuk, Exes, M/M, side Seungzz
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinderorchestra/pseuds/kinderorchestra
Summary: “Do you still love me?”“I think I’ve told you the last time? I still do.”“No, I mean, do you… do you still want me?”
Relationships: Kim Wooseok/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 11
Kudos: 318





	mantan ternikmat

**Author's Note:**

> guys... leave your comment down below, and please kudos this fic. ehhehehehehe

“Memangnya dia suka _blueberry_?” tanya Wooseok pada Seungyoun yang sejak tadi berpikir sambil memperhatikan etalase berisi kue-kue yang ada di toko kue yang mereka kunjungi itu.

Tanpa menjawab, Seungyoun hanya berkomat-kamit sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kue-kue itu. _It is like he is trying to pronounce the cakes’ names and prices._

“Menurut lo enakan _blueberry_ atau _strawberry_?” Seungyoun malah bertanya lagi. Kemudian, _before Wooseok even has the chance to answer his question,_ dia pindah ke etalase lain untuk melihat deretan kue coklat.

Melihat temannya itu, Wooseok menghela napas dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya sambil memutar bola matanya.

Seungyoun bilang dia ingin membelikan kue ulang tahun untuk pacar barunya, Seungwoo, dari kantor sebelah, yang dua hari lagi akan berulang tahun. Dia mengajak Wooseok untuk memberikannya pendapat sebagai pertimbangan untuk membeli kue ulang tahun, tapi sejak tadi dia sepertinya terlalu larut dalam kebimbangan dan insekuritas meskipun Wooseok sudah berkata oke.

 _“How about- Seok?”_ pertanyaan Seungyoun terputus ketika dia menoleh ke arah Wooseok dan yang bersangkutan malah melipir ke arah rak-rak berisikan _pastry_ yang ada di tengah toko kue.

Dalam perjalanannya, Wooseok meraih sebuah _tray_ beserta _tongs_ yang disediakan untuk pelanggan dan diletakkan di samping rak _pastry._ Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Seungyoun yang memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan. Dia mengangkat tangannya yang sedang memegang _tongs,_ kemudian mencapit-capit udara dengan benda itu sambil berkata, “Mo makan. Laper nungguin lo.”

Sambil menggerutu, Seungyoun memajukan bibirnya sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah etalase dan kali ini, _thank god,_ memanggil salah satu _clerk_ yang ada di belakang _counter._ _He better orders one now or Wooseok will ditch him in ten minutes._

Dan benar saja, dia langsung memesan sesuatu yang ditunjuknya dan menanyakan harga serta estimasi waktu pembuatannya. Sambil mendengarkan percakapan Seungyoun dan _clerk_ itu yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Wooseok memperhatikan rak _pastry_ di hadapannya. Banyak sekali _tray_ berisikan _french pastries_ yang ditata rapi, diberikan label yang berisikan nama _pastry_ dan harganya. Kemudian dia mengambil masing-masing satu Éclair dan Mille feuille, setelah itu dia beranjak ke rak berikutnya, tetapi matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah salah satu _tray_ yang ada di sana.

Cukup terkejut melihat barisan kue Carac yang ditata di _tray_ tersebut. Dia sedikit menunduk, memastikan bahwa benar di labelnya tertulis ‘Carac’. Dan benar saja, di sana tertulis ‘Carac, 12k’. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia pun langsung mengambil dua buah kue tersebut untuk diletakkan di atas _tray_ yang dia bawa. Ini adalah salah satu kue favoritnya yang jarang bisa ditemukan di belahan dunia yang lain selain Swiss.

Carac adalah kue tart yang biasa dia makan sewaktu dia berkuliah di Swiss. Kue yang memberikannya kenangan-kenangan manis dan juga pahit. Kue yang diperkenalkan oleh seseorang yang pernah singgah di hatinya. Kue yang masih dia ingat rasanya dengan jelas dari bibir _nya_ ketika mereka berciuman, mengingatkannya pada memori-memori yang hangat waktu dia pergi ke Le Bouveret dengan _nya._

Dia menghela napas membayangkan waktu-waktu itu. Kemudian dia melihat _tray_ di tangannya, sudah ada empat potong kue di sana. Mungkin dia akan membungkus Éclair dan Mille feuille untuk adiknya, Yohan, di rumah. Dia akan memakan Carac saja. Sambil tersenyum, dia meletakkan _tongs_ di atas _tray_ itu, di samping kue-kuenya. Kemudian berjalan ke arah kasir untuk membayar.

Ketika dia sudah sampai ke meja kasir, masih terdengar suara Seungyoun yang sedang mengobrol dengan _clerk_ toko itu. Meja kasir terlihat kosong, tapi dia melihat seorang pria yang berperawakan tinggi dan mengenakan seragam toko, berdiri tidak jauh dari meja kasir. Orang itu nampak sedang terdiam di sana sambil memandanginya, tapi Wooseok kurang bisa melihat _layout_ wajahnya dengan matanya yang sedikit buram tanpa kacamata, dan Wooseok bingung diperhatikan seperti itu oleh orang asing.

Sampai kemudian dia sudah dekat dengan orang itu dan dia pun terkejut. Dia sedikit berjingkat dan melompat mundur. _Tray_ yang ada di tangannya hampir saja jatuh, tapi pria yang ada di hadapannya itu segera maju untuk meraih _tray_ yang hampir terlepas dari pegangannya, memegangi bagian bawah _tray_ dengan stabil menggunakan tangannya yang besar.

Kini kedua tangan Wooseok sudah benar-benar terlepas dari _tray_ itu dan beralih untuk menutupi mulutnya yang hampir menjerit. Tapi, tanpa menjerit pun sepertinya pandangan Seungyoun dan _clerk_ yang sedang melayaninya tertuju ke arah mereka.

“Seok?” panggil Seungyoun heran.

Wooseok menoleh ke arah Seungyoun yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan mata melebar, bingung melihat kehebohan yang baru saja dia buat. Wooseok langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

 _“Don’t worry! There’s nothing!”_ jawab Wooseok sebelum menghadap ke arah pria yang ada di hadapannya lagi.

Matanya langsung bertemu dengan tulisan yang ada di bagian dada _chef jacket_ yang dikenakan oleh orang itu, _‘Maison du Soleil’_ , dan di bawahnya ada sebuah pin dengan nama ‘Lee Jinhyuk, Head Chef’. Kemudian matanya bergerak ke wajah pria itu dan bertemu tatap dengan sepasang mata yang sangat familiar.

Mantan pacarnya.

—

Sewaktu Wooseok melanjutkan kuliah doktornya di ETH Zürich, dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang juga sedang menjalani pendidikan masternya di Swiss. Seorang pria bernama Lee Jinhyuk yang menekuni bidang kuliner di sebuah akademi seni kuliner yang terletak di daerah Lucerne. Dan mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di suatu kesempatan dimana mereka sama-sama diundang di sebuah acara yang diadakan di Kedutaan untuk para pelajar yang sedang menempuh pendidikan di negara itu.

Hanya dengan satu jam percakapan kecil, di pojokan ruangan, berdua saja, ditemani dengan wine dan beberapa _bite-size_ dessert yang sepertinya dibuat sendiri oleh Jinhyuk dan teman-temannya, mereka menjadi dekat dan berakhir dengan bertukar nomor _handphone_ dan email.

Tentu saja, Zürich dan Lucerne tidak dekat, namun sejak saat itu mereka jadi sering bertemu dan saling menemani. Hari-hari libur mereka lalui dengan bertemu dan saling berbagi cerita. Saling berkunjung ke tempat tinggal masing-masing dan terkadang malah menginap.

Mereka berdua sama-sama sadar bahwa mereka saling memiliki ketertarikan terhadap satu sama lain. Setiap obrolan terasa klik, setiap sentuhan terasa sangat nyaman. Sampai suatu hari, saat mereka sedang berada di apartemen Wooseok di Zürich, mereka terbawa suasana hingga berbagi ciuman dan kehangatan di atas ranjang Wooseok. Setelah saat itu, mereka mulai berpacaran.

Selama berpacaran, mereka tidak terpisahkan. Mulai dari sering saling menginap hingga berlibur bersama di negara sekitar ketika sedang ada libur panjang seperti _summer_ dan _winter._ Teman-teman mereka pun jadi saling mengenal juga. Bahkan ketika Jinhyuk pindah ke Le Bouveret, mereka bertukar jadwal dan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu.

Tidak terpisahkan, selalu ingin bersama, selalu saling memikirkan. Jinhyuk hanya untuk Wooseok dan Wooseok hanya untuk Jinhyuk. Tidak ada waktu yang tidak habis untuk mencintai dan bercinta. _They can’t help it._ _Beside being a lovely man, Jinhyuk is well endowed,_ dan Wooseok tidak masalah ditiduri setiap kali mereka bertemu.

Sayangnya, di tahun terakhir Wooseok di ETH Zürich, dengan jarak kota tempat mereka tinggal yang cukup jauh, mereka jadi semakin sibuk dan jarang bertemu. Sampai pada akhirnya Jinhyuk yang sudah lulus di tahun itu diterima untuk berkerja menjadi seorang _sous chef_ di sebuah restoran yang ada di Lyon, Prancis. Selain itu, meskipun dengan dekatnya Swiss-Prancis masih bisa mempertemukan mereka di daratan yang sama, setelah lulus Wooseok harus kembali ke Korea. Intinya, setelah tahun ini berakhir, mereka harus berpisah.

Sebenarnya Wooseok tidak mau berpisah. Dia ingin mempertahankan hubungan mereka meskipun jarak mereka jauh, tapi sepertinya Jinhyuk memiliki pikiran lain. Wooseok ingat mukanya sendiri yang ditekuk seharian setelah Jinhyuk memberikannya alasan-alasan kenapa mereka harus ‘fokus’ dengan pekerjaan masing-masing setelah seluruh kewajiban mereka di Swiss selesai. Setelah memberikan alasan seperti itu, dia dengan berani-beraninya menyentuh Wooseok untuk yang ‘terakhir’ kalinya, dan entah kenapa Wooseok waktu itu menurut saja.

Itu merupakan salah satu keputusan tersulit dalam hidup Wooseok. Mengakhiri hubungan dengan Jinhyuk. Dia terlalu marah sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jinhyuk yang harus bekerja di Prancis dan Wooseok yang harus kembali ke firma arsitektur tempatnya bekerja. Tentu saja mereka masih saling berhubungan secara _virtual_ sampai suatu hari Jinhyuk benar-benar tidak dapat dihubungi dan Wooseok terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan pria itu.

Yang tersisa dari hubungan mereka hanyalah kenangan-kenangan manis dan rasa marah Wooseok yang sudah mulai memudar. Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Wooseok masih menyayangi Jinhyuk, terutama ketika mengingat perlakuan-perlakuan manisnya yang membuat Wooseok luluh. Dan membayangkan Jinhyuk memperlakukan orang lain seperti itu membuatnya merasa cemburu.

Tapi apa boleh buat, sudah hampir tiga tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Sekarang Wooseok kehilangan jejak Jinhyuk, apalagi pria itu tidak memiliki profile LinkedIn seperti dirinya dan juga tidak terlalu aktif di sosial medianya. Jika Jinhyuk memutuskan untuk memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain, _Wooseok wouldn’t be able to help it._ Lagi pula dia tidak berhak mengatur hidupnya.

Namun dengan tiba-tiba Jinhyuk muncul seperti ini. _Out of nowhere._ Ada di hadapan Wooseok, di sebuah toko kue yang sepertinya baru dibuka dan tidak jauh dari gedung perkantoran tempatnya bekerja, sebagai seorang _head chef._

Dan hal pertama yang keluar dari mulut Jinhyuk saat itu adalah, _“Quoi de beau?”_ (Apa kabar?)

Membuat Wooseok kesal. Wooseok tidak menjawab. Dengan wajah malas, dia meraih _tray_ yang masih dibawa oleh Jinhyuk dan menariknya. Dia hanya melirik Jinhyuk sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya.

Melihat Wooseok yang tidak menjawab, Jinhyuk mengganti pertanyaannya dari Bahasa Prancis ke Bahasa Jerman, _“Wie geht’s?”_ (Apa kabar?)

Hal itu membuat Wooseok akhirnya menatapnya dan menjawab, _“Je comprends le français.”_ (Aku paham Bahasa Prancis.)

 _“I thought you’ve forgotten,”_ balas Jinhyuk sambil tersenyum.

Mana mungkin Wooseok lupa, _French is one of the languages_ _he grew up with._

Senyuman Jinhyuk masih manis dan hangat seperti dulu. Dan entah kenapa dadanya jadi berdebar. Terasa darah berdesir di kepalanya, mungkin wajahnya sekarang sudah merah. Hanya dengan melihat senyuman Jinhyuk. Dia jadi salah tingkah dan mencoba memandang ke arah lain yang bukan Jinhyuk.

Tidak lama kemudian, Seungyoun mendatangi mereka dan berhenti di samping Wooseok, wajahnya terlihat cemas memandangi Wooseok. Melihat kehadiran Seungyoun, senyuman di bibir Jinhyuk langsung menghilang. Dengan _awkward_ dia mengambil satu langkah mundur dan terlihat sedikit _hint_ tidak suka dari tatapannya pada Seungyoun.

“Kenapa, Seok?” tanya Seungyoun sambil melihat _tray_ yang dipegang oleh Wooseok, kemudian dia melihat ke arah Jinhyuk dan memberikan pria itu sebuah senyuman kecil sok ramah.

“Gak apa-apa,” jawab Wooseok.

Seungyoun pun meraih pergelangan tangan Wooseok dan sedikit menariknya. “Gue udah pesen. Sekalian aja bayar kue lo sama kue buat pacar gue.”

Dan dia menarik Wooseok ke arah kasir, meninggalkan Jinhyuk berdiri di tengah toko itu. Wooseok menoleh sebentar ke arahnya dan melihat Jinhyuk yang terlihat tertegun memperhatikannya.

Begitu mereka sampai di meja kasir, Seungyoun mengambil _tray_ Wooseok dan meletakkannya di atas meja untuk dihitung oleh kasirnya. Ketika kasir itu hendak meraih _tray_ Wooseok, tiba-tiba dia didorong ke samping dan yang muncul di hadapan mereka sekarang adalah Jinhyuk yang senyumnya sudah kembali. Dia membisikkan sesuatu pada staffnya yang baru saja dia singkirkan itu dan staffnya itu mengangguk sebelum beringsut meninggalkan meja kasir untuk melakukan aktivitas lain.

Jinhyuk mengambil satu set sarung tangan dari bawah _counter_ dan mengenakannya dengan terburu-buru sebelum meraih _tray_ Wooseok mendekat sambil memperhatikan layar komputer kasir. Setelah itu dia menatap Seungyoun dan berkata, “Atas nama Tuan Cho Seungyoun? Pesanannya diambil hari Rabu ya?”

Dengan ekspresi tercengang memandangi pria itu, Seungyoun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Sepertinya pesanan kue Seungyoun sudah di- _input_ oleh kasir sebelumnya ke komputer itu, jadi dia tahu nama Seungyoun. Tapi ucapannya yang berikutnya membuat Seungyoun terheran-heran.

“Dijadikan satu pembayaran dengan Tuan Kim Wooseok atau dipisah?” tanya Jinhyuk sambil mempersiapkan satu box kosong untuk kue-kue Wooseok.

Bukannya menjawab, Seungyoun malah menoleh ke arah Wooseok dan berbisik dengan cukup keras padanya, “Lo kenal?”

Mereka masih mengenakan tanda pengenal hari itu, jadi Wooseok meraih _name tag_ yang digantung di lehernya dan menunjukkannya pada Seungyoun, membuat Seungyoun mengangguk dan ber-oh. Dia tidak tahu saja bahwa Jinhyuk dan Wooseok memang saling mengenal. Lagi pula mana mungkin Jinhyuk bisa membaca tulisan di _name tag_ mereka yang sekecil itu kalau tidak memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Seungyoun pun menatap Jinhyuk lagi dan menjawab, “Jadi satu aja, Kak.”

Dan Jinhyuk pun mulai memproses kue yang dibeli Wooseok, mengambil Mille feuille dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah plastik kecil, menutup dengan _tape_ dengan logo tokonya, meletakkannya di dalam box yang tadi sudah dia siapkan, kemudian mengetik satu per satu huruf di layar sentuh komputer kasir sambil sesekali melirik ke arah wajah manis Wooseok. Dari tatapannya, entah kenapa Wooseok dapat merasakan rasa rindunya, dan hal itu membuatnya malu. Hal ini membuat Seungyoun menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian dengan bingung.

Setelah memproses Éclair, kini Jinhyuk pun meraih dua buah Carac yang ada di atas _tray_ dan melihat ke arah Wooseok lagi sebelum mengalihkan pandangan lagi. Tiba-tiba dia menggumam, “Carac…” seakan-akan memberi tahu Wooseok bahwa dia masih ingat _pastry_ yang dia kenalkan pada Wooseok dan menjadi favorit Wooseok selama mereka tinggal di Swiss.

Tanpa sadar, Wooseok menggosok-gosok lengan tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanannya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah etalase yang ada di samping meja kasir. Kali ini dia mencoba untuk tidak melihat ke arah Jinhyuk lagi untuk memberi tahu Jinhyuk bahwa mereka sudah berakhir di momen dimana Jinhyuk meminta mereka untuk ‘fokus’.

Akhirnya Jinhyuk pun mengakhiri _packing_ kue itu dan bertanya pada Seungyoun, “Ada tambahan yang lain?”

Sambil tersenyum, Seungyoun menjawab, “Udah, itu aja.”

Setelah menekan satu tombol di layar, _receipt_ pun keluar dari _printer_ kasir. Jinhyuk mencabut kertas itu dan menyerahkannya bersamaan dengan box kue yang sudah dia letakkan di dalam sebuah _paper bag._ Setelah diterima oleh Seungyoun, Jinhyuk buru-buru mengambil dua lembar kartu nama dari box kartu nama yang memang sudah dipersiapkan di atas meja kasir itu. Dia menyerahkan kedua kartu itu pada Seungyoun.

Seungyoun pun hanya menarik satu kartu itu dan mengucapkan, “Terima kasih. Saya ambil satu aja ya.”

Dan Seungyoun sedikit berjingkat terkejut ketika Jinhyuk langsung menanggapi seakan memaksa dengan, _“No, no, no! Please take both.”_

Wooseok langsung kembali melihat ke arahnya dengan mata yang memelototinya. Sementara Seungyoun masih memperhatikannya dengan wajah terheran-heran.

Jinhyuk sadar bahwa dia sekarang ini terlihat terlalu agresif, tapi dia tidak bisa kehilangan kesempatan untuk berhubungan dengan Wooseok lagi. Dia meraih tangan Seungyoun dan meletakkan kartu yang satunya lagi di telapak tangannya. Lalu dia tersenyum seakan-akan hal yang dia lakukan itu normal-normal saja.

 _“For both of you._ Kartunya masih banyak kok,” dia beralasan.

Alasan itu membuat Wooseok memutar bola matanya dan meraih _paper bag_ yang masih dibawakan oleh Seungyoun, kemudian dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu toko itu. Seungyoun pun akhirnya mengambil kedua kartu itu dan berterima kasih pada Jinhyuk sebelum berlari-lari kecil untuk mengikuti Wooseok.

Sebelum Wooseok dekat dengan pintu, Jinhyuk memanggilnya, “Wooseok!” Tangan Wooseok sudah meraih pintu itu dan membukanya, dia keluar dari toko itu sambil menoleh untuk melihat Jinhyuk yang segera menyelesaikan kalimatnya, _“Je suis là pour toi.”_ (Aku di sini buat kamu.)

Tapi Wooseok langsung melengos dan melangkah pergi. Seungyoun dengan bingung memperhatikan Jinhyuk sejenak sebelum mengejar Wooseok.

Dari pintu kaca dan jendela-jendela yang ada di tokonya, Jinhyuk menatap sosok Wooseok yang menjauh, memandangi punggung kecilnya yang familiar itu sampai sosoknya menghilang setelah dia berbelok.

—

Setelah hari dimana Wooseok bertemu dengan Jinhyuk di toko kue miliknya itu, tidak ada yang lain selain pria bertubuh tinggi itu di pikiran Wooseok. Sudah dua hari berlalu dan performa pekerjaannya di dua hari terakhir itu pun rasanya menurun.

Wooseok adalah seorang _overachiever, and he always carries out his work perfectly,_ jadi performa pekerjaan yang turun itu sebenarnya tidak dapat dirasakan oleh partner-partner dan asistennya, tapi dia merasa resah dan kelelahan sendiri. Bahkan dia tidak fokus melihat desain yang terpampang di layar komputernya. Setiap kali dia mencoba untuk fokus, pikirannya kembali ke seorang _pastry chef_ yang toko kuenya hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari satu kilometer dari tempat kerjanya.

Menutup aplikasi di komputernya, Wooseok memejamkan matanya dan menenggelamkan wajah di kedua telapak tangannya. Dia sedikit berteriak. Untung saja dia memiliki ruangan ini _all to himself,_ jadi dia bisa bertingkah gila seperti itu. Semakin dia mencoba melupakan Jinhyuk, semakin jelas sosok pria itu di dalam pikirannya dan semua kenangan-kenangan yang mereka lalui di Swiss selama lebih dari dua tahun.

Berbagai pikiran yang dulu sempat dia pikirkan mulai meluntur perlahan mengingat bagaimana tatapan Jinhyuk dua hari yang lalu masih sama dengan caranya menatap Wooseok di hari-hari itu, membuat Wooseok berpikir bahwa mungkin Jinhyuk masih mencintainya, bahwa masih ada harapan untuk melanjutkan hubungan yang tiba-tiba terputus itu.

Wooseok menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari mukanya, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak. Dia harus ingat rasa sakit ditinggalkan itu dan harus memikirkan seluruh _worst case scenario_ yang mungkin bisa terjadi. Maksudnya, bisa saja kan Jinhyuk sudah memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain? Bisa saja dia sudah menikah. Bisa saja dia sudah punya anak.

Parahnya, semakin banyak _worst case scenario_ yang dia pikirkan, semakin sulit pula untuk membuat dirinya sendiri fokus, akhirnya dia hanya bisa menatap layar komputernya murung. Dia melirik ke arah waktu yang ada di pojok kanan atas komputernya, waktu yang tersisa untuknya bekerja masih banyak, tapi dia tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikannya pekerjaannya hari itu.

Kemudian dia mendengar suara getaran _handphone_ miliknya yang dia letakkan di atas meja, di samping mousenya. Dia mengambil benda itu dan layarnya pun menyala, menunjukkan sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk dari Seungyoun.

Seungyoun  
  
SOS need your help!! I cant collect seungwoos bday cake. Can you do it for me? The receipt is on my desk. Thx

Wooseok mengernyitkan dahinya. Kemudian dia berpikir. Kue ulang tahun Seungwoo yang dipesan di _Maison du Soleil…_ toko kue milik Jinhyuk… berarti ada Jinhyuk di sana… apalagi dari _name tag_ yang Wooseok lihat, Jinhyuk adalah _head chef_ di sana. Kalau Wooseok pergi untuk mengambil kue itu, berarti probabilitasnya bertemu dengan Jinhyuk lagi cukup tinggi.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya dia membalas pesan dari Seungyoun.

Seungyoun  
  
No OMG PLS PLS weve been having an important meeting with the KANG group, i cant leave my team alone, pls im begging you Why won’t you just pick it up later as you go back to the office? Thats gonna waste our time. Ive promised seungwoo 4 pm and i cant be there at the exact time, i cant make him wait pls ill get you a KANG deal later when its fixed Bitch Ok

Wooseok menghela napasnya dan mematikan layar komputernya. _Handphone_ masih di tangannya dan tangan yang lain meraih jaketnya yang diletakkan di _backrest_ kursi kerjanya. Kemudian dia keluar dari ruangannya dan berjalan menuju ke ruangan Seungyoun untuk mengambil kertas _receipt_ yang dia maksud.

Dia dapat melihat kantornya yang kosong. Memang hari ini tim Seungyoun sedang ada rapat penting dengan klien mereka yang merupakan sebuah perusahaan besar, sementara itu staffnya cuti dan hanya ada asistennya di luar ruangannya. Setelah dia memberi tahu asistennya bahwa dia ada keperluan di luar, dia pun segera keluar dan berjalan menuju ke toko roti itu.

Hanya sekitar sepuluh menit, Wooseok sudah sampai di toko itu. Dan tidak sampai masuk ke dalam toko itu, Wooseok sudah melihat sosok Jinhyuk yang tinggi besar di depan pintu tokonya. Langkah Wooseok terhenti tidak jauh dari Jinhyuk dan mata Jinhyuk pun bertemu tatap dengannya. Hari itu, Jinhyuk tidak mengenakan _chef jacket,_ melainkan busana kasual dengan jaket denim. Sepertinya dia akan pergi dari toko itu, tapi dia jadi menghentikan langkahnya dan memperhatikan Wooseok.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka sama-sama terdiam, tapi kemudian Jinhyuk yang pertama membuka mulutnya dan memanggil namanya, “Wooseok…”

Perlahan dia mendekati Wooseok, mungkin agak takut bahwa Wooseok akan berbalik dan pergi. Wooseok hanya diam saja, sampai akhirnya Jinhyuk yakin Wooseok tidak akan kabur, dan Jinhyuk berdiri di hadapannya. Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya ketika menatap Wooseok. Tangannya meraih tangan Wooseok dan menggenggamnya.

Jantung Wooseok berdebar, padahal hanya dipegang seperti itu saja. Dia mendongak untuk menatap Jinhyuk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Jinhyuk mengangkat tangannya, sambil masih menatapnya, mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di jari manisnya. Tanpa sadar, Wooseok mengeluarkan sebuah rintihan, dan Jinhyuk pun melepaskan ciumannya sambil tersenyum.

 _“En quoi puis je vous aider?”_ (Ada yang bisa dibantu?) tanyanya lembut, Bahasa Perancisnya _on point, better than it used to be, considering that Jinhyuk is not a native speaker, he probably learnt a lot from his stay in France,_ dan Wooseok senang mendengarnya setelah lama.

Wooseok tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, wajah yang ditampakkannya sedih, menatap Jinhyuk dengan tatapan kecewa. Setelah beberapa tahun, setelah melalui banyak hal, setelah mencoba melupakan, Wooseok masih tidak bisa menyingkirkan sosok Jinhyuk dari hidupnya. Lalu dia datang seperti ini, dengan sikap yang masih sama seperti saat-saat dimana mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Wooseok merasa sangat marah.

Tapi dia menjawab pertanyaan Jinhyuk pada akhirnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, _“I’m here to pick up my friend’s birthday cake.”_

Untuk sejenak, Jinhyuk tertegun melihat mata Wooseok dan menelan ludahnya.

 _“Par ici s'il-vous-plait,”_ (Silahkan masuk.) ucap Jinhyuk sambil memberikan gestur ke arah pintu toko dan menarik Wooseok perlahan.

Wooseok mengikutinya, membiarkan Jinhyuk menariknya ke dalam toko. Ketika mereka memasuki toko, _clerk_ yang ada di balik mesin kasir terlihat cukup terkejut melihat bossnya memasuki toko itu kembali. Sepertinya benar bahwa Jinhyuk tadi berencana untuk keluar, tapi tidak jadi karena melihat Wooseok ada di sana.

“Chan, kue atas nama-” ucapannya pada kasirnya terhenti, kemudian dia melihat ke arah Wooseok dan bertanya, _“What’s your friend’s name again?”_

“Cho Seungyoun,” jawab Wooseok.

Kemudian Jinhyuk menatap kasirnya lagi dan menyelesaikan ucapannya, “Cho Seungyoun.”

Sementara menunggu pesanan Wooseok disiapkan, Jinhyuk yang masih belum melepaskan tangannya pun menemaninya. Dia berhadapan dengan Wooseok dan kali ini terlihat ada rasa bersalah di senyumannya. Kedua tangannya meraih lengan Wooseok, seakan-akan tidak mengizinkannya untuk pergi.

 _“Tu m'as manqué,”_ (Aku kangen.) ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Wooseok menatap matanya seakan-akan mencari ketulusannya. Kemudian dia membalas dengan, _“After all this time?”_

Jinhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dan menghela napas sebelum menatap Wooseok lagi. _“Listen up.”_

 _“Why should I?”_ Wooseok menyela. Nadanya meninggi, dan seperti biasanya, Bahasa Jerman yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika perasaannya tersulut , _“Du hast nicht mal auf mich gehört.”_ (Kamu bahkan gak menggubris aku.)

Ketika Jinhyuk membuka mulutnya dan hampir membalas untuk menjelaskan, tapi kasirnya tiba-tiba memanggil, “Strawberry Cheesecake atas nama Tuan Cho Seungyoun.”

 _“I swear to God…”_ geram Jinhyuk kesal sambil menghampiri meja kasir dan meraih _paper bag_ yang sudah diletakkan di atasnya, kemudian dia menghampiri Wooseok lagi dan menarik tangannya untuk keluar dari toko. Kasirnya hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan Jinhyuk dengan tatapan yang menghakimi, mereka saling memelototi sampai akhirnya Jinhyuk keluar dari toko itu bersama dengan Wooseok.

Jinhyuk menarik Wooseok ke sebuah tempat tidak jauh dari tokonya, sebuah taman kecil dengan pepohonan dan beberapa bangku, tapi mereka berdiri di sana. _He keeps the paper bag close to himself,_ tidak sama sekali berniat untuk memberikannya ke Wooseok, mungkin karena takut Wooseok akan mengambil _paper bag_ itu dan pergi meninggalkannya.

 _“C’est ma faute,”_ (Maaf.) ucap Jinhyuk. _“I was wrong. I should’ve never thought of that.”_

_“What do you mea-”_

Ucapan Wooseok terhenti karena telapak tangan Jinhyuk yang tiba-tiba menangkup pipinya dan ibu jarinya mendarat di atas bibir Wooseok dan mengusap bibir bawahnya lembut, membuatnya menutup mulut dan membiarkan Jinhyuk untuk menjelaskan.

“Aku minta kita berhenti karena aku takut pingin balik ke kamu terus, tapi adanya aku malah makin stress dan gila,” kata Jinhyuk.

Mendengar itu membuat kemarahan kembali merasuki dada Wooseok. Dengan nada yang meninggi dia membalas lagi, “Lalu? _Warum hast du mich nicht kontaktiert?”_ (Kenapa kamu nggak pernah ngontak?)

“Maaf,” kata Jinhyuk sambil mengusap pipi Wooseok.

Rasa tangannya masih sama, besar dan hangat, membuat tanpa sadar cairan hangat turun dari mata Wooseok ke pipinya. Jinhyuk, tanpa peduli dengan kue buatannya sendiri, meletakkan _paper bag_ yang dibawanya di atas tempat duduk taman yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia menarik Wooseok mendekat dan memeluknya, membuat tangisan Wooseok pecah dan isakannya keluar. Wooseok pun memeluk balik dan menangis membasahi jaket denim yang dikenakan oleh Jinhyuk.

Tangan Jinhyuk sudah beralih ke belakang kepalanya dan punggungnya, membelai lembut surai rambut halusnya, sesekali mengecup keningnya. Memang sepertinya benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah. Dipeluk seperti ini membuat Wooseok merasa lega. Cintanya yang kemarin masih ada, meskipun dijamuri rasa kecewa.

 _“I was about to search the whole town for you,”_ kata Jinhyuk. _“I was about to look for you, but then you appeared before I even had the chance. I feel lucky, but I’m really sorry for not being a proactive lover.”_

 _“I love you, I love you,”_ kata-kata Wooseok tiba-tiba, diredam jaket Jinhyuk, tapi Jinhyuk masih dapat mendengar.

 _Jinhyuk lets out a husky laugh as he sways Wooseok side to side._ Dia pun sama. Tahun-tahun yang dilaluinya tanpa Wooseok terasa sangat panjang dan gila. Dia salah. Dia pikir akan lebih mudah untuk fokus jika mereka tidak saling menghubungi, tapi dia malah semakin merindukan Wooseok.

Ketika mereka _lost contact,_ Jinhyuk berpikir _it’s all or nothing._ Dia memang berencana untuk menemui Wooseok dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Melihat Wooseok dengan pria lain di tokonya dua hari yang lalu pun sempat membuat hatinya sakit, tapi setelah mendengar percakapan mereka, Jinhyuk yakin bahwa pria itu bukanlah penggantinya.

 _“I love you,”_ ucap Jinhyuk. “Kamu gak lagi punya hubungan sama orang lain, kan?” tanyanya.

Gelengan kepala Wooseok yang dia rasakan dalam pelukannya sekaan mengangkat beban yang ada di kedua bahu Jinhyuk. Dia tersenyum dan mencium kening Wooseok.

Dalam waktu yang cukup lama, mereka berpelukan seperti itu. Kemudian Jinhyuk sedikit memundurkan dirinya untuk melihat wajah Wooseok yang sudah merah dan basah. Dia menatap matanya yang sayu dan sembab. Tangannya mencoba menghapus air mata dari pipi Wooseok.

Perlahan dia menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wooseok, menunggu reaksi-reaksi yang mungkin mengindikasikan bahwa Wooseok tidak dapat menerima jarak wajah mereka yang sedekat ini. Namun bukannya menolak dan mendorongnya menjauh, kelopak mata Wooseok berkedip-kedip, hampir menutup. Jinhyuk pun langsung mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Wooseok tidak menolak. Dia menyambut ciuman itu dan membalasnya. Bibir mereka beradu, saling melumat dengan lembut. Sebuah lenguhan keluar dari mulut Wooseok dan Jinhyuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, membuat Wooseok mencengkeram jaket yang dikenakannya.

Hangat, lembut, manis.

Seperti sebuah Carac berisikan coklat. Seluruh memori yang manis itu pun terbayang, disertai perasaan Jinhyuk tersampaikan di bibir mereka yang bertautan, dan membuat Wooseok yakin bahwa kali ini tidak akan ada lagi alasan untuk berpisah.

—

Setelah melepas rindu dengan Jinhyuk di hari itu, Wooseok kembali ke kantornya disambut Seungyoun yang marah karena dia terlambat membawakan kue ulang tahunnya. Yang semula akan dijadikan _surprise party,_ ujung-ujungnya tidak jadi. Kalau Seungyoun masih menyalahkannya, Wooseok hendak melakukan _victim blaming_ dan beralibi bahwa itu salah Seungyoun sendiri yang menyerahkan tugas pada Wooseok di detik-detik terakhir. Tapi begitu melihat penampilan Wooseok yang acak-acakan dan terlihat seperti sehabis menangis, Seungyoun malah jadi terheran-heran.

Sejak saat itu, Wooseok dan Jinhyuk mulai saling menghubungi. _Not necessarily getting back together,_ lebih seperti saling mendekati, sekali lagi, mengulang beberapa bulan pertama pertemuan mereka di Swiss. Sayangnya, karena terlalu sibuk, mereka belum sempat bertemu lagi, hanya bertukar pesan, _voice note,_ foto, dan melakukan _video call_ jika sempat.

Belum lama Jinhyuk kembali dari Prancis. Toko kuenya pun belum genap satu bulan dibuka. Seungyoun saja mengetahui keberadaan toko itu karena tidak sengaja melihat saat melewatinya, kebetulan dekat dengan kantor mereka, dan kebetulan pacarnya berulang tahun di waktu dekat. Tanpa kebetulan-kebetulan kecil seperti itu, mungkin akan memakan waktu lebih lama lagi bagi mereka berdua untuk bertemu.

Hari ini, tepat lima hari setelah terakhir mereka bertemu dimana mereka merekonsiliasi perasaan mereka. Dan di kesempatan ketiga mereka bertemu ini, Jinhyuk tidak tanggung-tanggung mengajaknya berkencan. Yang jelas, dia sudah tidak harus sehemat dulu lagi.

Dia sudah mereservasi tempat untuk mereka berdua di sebuah restoran _fine dining_ yang ada di sebuah hotel berbintang lima. Entah ingin merendah atau bagaimana, katanya dia mendapatkan diskon karena restoran itu milik temannya. Wooseok tahu, meskipun didiskon, harganya akan tetap tidak wajar, ini bukan kali pertamanya makan di tempat mewah, mengingat beberapa klien firma arsitekturnya adalah perusahaan-perusahaan besar.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari itu, Wooseok keluar dari ruangannya dan pamit pada semua rekan kerjanya yang masih terlihat ada di kantor. Dia menuruni lift dan menunggu Jinhyuk di lobi sampai pria itu datang dengan mengendarai mobilnya. Dia bahkan turun dari mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuknya.

Tidak hanya terhenti di situ, bahkan ketika mereka berada di _dining hall_ mewah itu, Jinhyuk menggeserkan kursi untuknya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu jelas membuat Wooseok sedikit tersipu. _It seems like he tries to treat Wooseok better than he was before. He is still sweet, if not sweeter._

 _But no matter how hard he tries to think of it as something that they used to do before, it doesn’t feel the same anymore._ Bayangkan saja, sudah hampir tiga tahun. Meskipun mereka sudah melampiaskan perasaan masing-masing di hari itu, semuanya tidak lagi sama. Meskipun mereka kembali melakukan kebiasaan-kebiasaan di masa lalu, tetap saja semuanya menjadi terasa _awkward._

Dan mungkin ini hanya perasaan Wooseok saja, mereka berdua seakan-akan sama-sama tidak ingin mengalah dengan kecanggungan yang mereka rasakan. Seperti masih ada satu hal yang kurang. Ada satu hal yang harus dilalui agar mereka dapat kembali bersikap familiar terhadap satu sama lain, seperti semula. _Wooseok tries to put his finger on it, and he still can’t quite understand what it is that they need to overcome._

Saling melirik selagi menikmati makanan mereka, sesekali bertukar pertanyaan, hanya sekedar untuk _catching up_ dengan keadaan masing-masing.

 _“I see that you’ve successfully made a name for yourself,”_ Jinhyuk berkata sambil memperhatikan Wooseok yang sedang menyesap winenya.

Wooseok meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja dan sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di bibirnya. _“It really is a dream come true.”_

 _“The next time I plan to build a restaurant, I think I should hire your firm,”_ ucap Jinhyuk.

 _“You should,”_ kata Wooseok, disertai anggukan. _“Anyway, you too.”_ Dia meraih gelasnya, terlihat sedikit sisa wine yang belum diminum. Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gagang gelas itu dengan jari-jarinya, dia menatap Jinhyuk. _“You think I can’t tell how expensive this wine is? How much did you make?”_

Jinhyuk mendengus sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. _“Now that I think about it, you couldn’t even stand low alcohol drinks when we were in Switzerland,”_ komentar Jinhyuk.

 _“I’ve surprisingly acquired a taste because of this métier,”_ kata Wooseok sebelum menghabiskan sisa winenya.

Obrolan mereka mengalir begitu saja. Sekali lagi mencoba saling mengetahui satu sama lain. Cukup banyak hal yang berubah. Dan Wooseok sebenarnya takut bahwa perubahan-perubahan itu, yang meskipun kecil, tapi mungkin saja bisa membuat mereka jadi tidak cocok dengan satu sama lain. Dan entah apa yang ditakutkan. Kalau misalnya memang sudah tidak bisa saling bersama, harusnya mereka tinggal mencari orang lain saja untuk dijadikan pendamping. Tapi dia sadar bahwa hatinya tidak mau.

Ketika mereka keluar dari restoran itu, menuju ke lobi, dimana langit sudah mulai gelap, menunggu valet untuk mengambilkan mobil Jinhyuk, Wooseok masih merasa kurang. Masih ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Dia berdiri di samping Jinhyuk sambil berpikir dan menghela napas. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Perhatiannya teralihkan ke arah tangannya yang tiba-tiba diraih oleh Jinhyuk dan ditarik menuju mobilnya yang sudah terparkir di depan lobi. Jinhyuk membantunya memasuki mobil itu sebelum beranjak ke kursi pengemudi.

Dalam keheningan, Wooseok memandangi wajah Jinhyuk. Pria itu fokus dengan kemudinya. Kemudian dia menghela napas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Matanya tertuju ke arah _dashboard_ mobil Jinhyuk dan melihat layar monitor yang menampilkan map menuju ke rumah Wooseok yang sudah dia _set up_ sebelum berangkat.

 _“May I turn the audio on? Do you have anything in it?”_ tanya Wooseok. Tapi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jinhyuk, dia sudah menavigasi layar itu, membuka aplikasi _music player_ dan mengeksplor _playlist_ Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk hanya melirik sekilas sebelum menjawab, “Ya.”

Nada-nada lembut mengalun di dalam mobil itu dan Jinhyuk tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan sebuah tawa, membuat Wooseok menoleh dan memandangnya heran.

 _“You’re gonna make me fall asleep while driving,”_ Jinhyuk bilang.

Dan Wooseok mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke layar itu. _“Should I change it?”_

Jinhyuk menggeleng. _“No, I was just joking,”_ jawabnya. “Lagian kalau ketiduran, mobil ini ada _autopilot_ kok.”

 _“I should change it then,”_ kata Wooseok sambil mencari lagu lain yang lebih _up beat._

Melihat itu, Jinhyuk hanya bisa tertawa, membiarkan Wooseok melakukan apa saja yang dia mau di mobilnya. Dan benar saja, dia mengubah lagunya dengan lagu lain yang lebih _energetic._

 _It takes no more than half an hour to get to Wooseok’s house which is in the uptown area of the city._ Dia memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan, tepat di depan rumah Wooseok yang terlihat sedikit gelap. Ada beberapa lampu taman yang menampakkan _layout_ rumah itu yang meskipun tidak terlalu besar, tapi memiliki desain yang elegan dibanding dengan rumah lain yang ada di _block_ yang sama.

Ketika Wooseok melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, Jinhyuk memperhatikan rumah itu dari jendela mobil dan berkata, _“As expected from an architect.”_

Wooseok tertawa kecil mendengarnya. _“Not the first time I’ve heard that.”_

 _“You should invite me in and show me the interior too,”_ kata Jinhyuk, tapi sepertinya setelah itu dia sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya ketika Wooseok menatapnya dengan mata yang sedikit melebar. _The implication of his words, even though he doesn’t mean it._ “Maaf, _I mean… maybe, next time,”_ jelasnya. _“When it isn’t dark, and you feel comfortable.”_

Entah apa yang membuat Wooseok terdiam sangat lama, tatapan matanya tidak tentu arah. Mereka duduk di sebuah mobil, berdua, dan Wooseok bingung harus bagaimana. Kedua tangannya yang ada di atas pangkuannya bergerak dengan gelisah.

Hingga akhirnya, yang ada di hatinya keluar dari mulutnya, _“Do you still love me?”_

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jinhyuk tertegun untuk beberapa saat, memandang wajah Wooseok yang terlihat sedikit sedih. Dia menjawab, _“I think I’ve told you the last time? I still do.”_

 _“No, I mean, do you…”_ ucapan Wooseok melirih, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat. _“Do you still want me?”_

Mata Jinhyuk bergerak naik turun tubuh Wooseok secara perlahan, seperti sedang meneliti apakah ada sesuatu dari Wooseok yang berubah. _Actually, there’s nothing much he can figure out just by looking at what’s outside, right?_ Selain pakaian Wooseok yang kali ini terlihat lebih mahal dan berkelas dibanding masa-masa kuliahnya dulu.

 _“What do you mean by ‘want’?”_ Jinhyuk mencoba mengorek.

 _“If you still see me the way you did before,”_ kata Wooseok, satu tangannya meraih tangan Jinhyuk yang ada di atas _gear lever. “If you’re still going to think about showering me with affections like you used to.”_

Jinhyuk melirik ke arah tangan Wooseok di atas tangannya, mengusap lembut punggung tangannya. Satu gestur yang Jinhyuk tahu dari Wooseok ketika pria berbadan kecil itu sedang ragu.

Dan di saat itu, Wooseok menyadari apa yang kurang dari hubungan mereka yang samar-samar kali ini. _They aren’t as aggressive as they were before. They aren’t as… horny… They are too soft and thoughtful. It’s so not them._

Jadi, dengan wajah yang mulai memerah, Wooseok pun bertanya dengan suara yang lirih, _“Don’t you miss ‘it’?”_

Tapi Jinhyuk tahu. Jinhyuk paham. Dan dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum tangan yang satunya, yang tidak sedang dipegangi oleh Wooseok, mencengkeram kemudinya.

 _“I’ve been wondering what’s underneath those clothes for a while now,”_ ucap Jinhyuk. _“Of course, I still do. Don’t you know that I’ve been trying to refrain myself from doing anything that would make you feel uncomfortable?”_

Sadar-sadar, napas Wooseok sudah bergetar, dadanya bergemuruh. Sekarang ini, Jinhyuk membalas dengan cara membalik tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Wooseok, mengaitkan jari jemari mereka, mengangkat dan membawa punggung tangan Wooseok ke bibirnya, memejamkan matanya, mencium dengan lembut dan hangat, memberi tahu mantan pacarnya ini bahwa… ya, dia masih sama seperti yang dulu. _Laying low doesn’t mean that he is any less of a pervert._

 _Just by doing such a simple gesture of affection builds the tension between them up._ Wooseok menghela napas dan meremas tangan Jinhyuk yang menggenggamnya, membuat Jinhyuk berhenti dan akhirnya membuka mata untuk menatapnya. Pandangan matanya menggelap melihat Wooseok.

Dia melirik ke arah paha Wooseok yang masih terbalut celana kain, kemudian ke kursi yang diduduki Wooseok, dan _backrest_ yang menopang punggung Wooseok.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak jelas muncul. _“May I?”_

Tapi Wooseok entah kenapa memahami. Dia mengangguk sambil menelan ludahnya sebelum memundurkan kursinya dan menggeser posisi duduknya, memberikan ruang untuk Jinhyuk pindah. Dan dengan sedikit kesulitan, di dalam remang-remangnya cahaya lampu jalan yang masuk ke mobil itu, masih dengan tangan yang berpegangan pada satu sama lain, Jinhyuk berpindah ke kursi penumpang, membuat Wooseok melepaskan _seat_ dan menunggu sampai Jinhyuk terduduk dengan sempurna.

Begitu Jinhyuk duduk, Wooseok langsung mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Jinhyuk dan menghampaskan tubuhnya di atas tubuh mantan kekasihnya itu. Genggaman tangan mereka terlepas dan Jinhyuk melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Wooseok yang ramping, memeluknya seakan ingin menariknya mendekat meskipun sudah tidak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka.

Jantung mereka sama-sama berdegup kencang, napas mereka saling bersahutan, dan kebetulan musik yang terputar dari audio mobil Jinhyuk saat ini mengalun dengan lembut, seakan mendukung situasi ini.

Setelah satu tangan beralih ke layar di _dashboard_ menurunkan volume audionya, Jinhyuk meraih pinggang Wooseok lagi dan menatap mata pria yang sedang ada di pangkuannya ini.

Dalam kegelapan, Wooseok meraih dan meraba pipi Jinhyuk dengan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jinhyuk. Napas mereka yang hangat beradu, membuat Wooseok sedikit melenguh. Dan ketika bibir mereka bertemu dengan hangat, sebuah rintihan manis keluar dari bibir Wooseok, membuat Jinhyuk tidak segan-segan untuk memperdalam ciuman itu.

Ciuman itu hangat dan dalam, melebihi dari apa yang mereka bagi terakhir kali di dekat toko kue milik Jinhyuk. Saling melumat dan bertukar saliva, sambil perlahan melucuti sebisa mungkin helaian pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Ketika berhasil melepaskan kemeja Jinhyuk, Wooseok melemparkan kemeja itu ke kursi pengemudi. Kemudian mereka sama-sama meraih celana Wooseok dan menurunkannya sebisa mereka, membiarkan celana itu masih menggantung di betis kanan Wooseok tanpa melepaskannya secara sempurna. Begitu pula dengan kemeja Wooseok yang hanya dibuka asal-asalan, bahkan masih tersisa satu kancing yang belum terlepas, tapi mereka sudah beralih pada hal lain.

Tangan Wooseok menggesek-gesek bagian di antara kaki Jinhyuk, di atas celananya yang masih terpasang sempurna, menarik sebuah desahan dari mulut pria berbadan tinggi itu. Tiba-tiba Wooseok mengecupi wajahnya sambil membawa tangannya ke _zipper_ celana Jinhyuk untuk membukanya, kemudian memasukkan tangannya untuk meraih ke dalam celana Jinhyuk dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

“Mmh… sayang…” geram Jinhyuk sambil menyelipkan satu tangan ke balik kemeja Wooseok dan menelusuri punggungnya dengan tangannya yang besar dan hangat.

Mendengar panggilan itu membuat Wooseok memekik dan matanya menghangat. Sudah lama dia tidak mendengar panggilan itu dari Jinhyuk, dan hatinya melebur. Dia mencium bibir Jinhyuk lagi, kali ini lebih lembut, tapi tetap dalam. Dan hanya dengan sekali kedipan, air mata meluncur ke pipinya. Dipanggil seperti itu oleh Jinhyuk membuatnya merasa lengkap.

Mereka melepas rindu seperti itu. Ciuman-ciuman hangat, sentuhan-sentuhan lembut, kata-kata manis dan panggilan sayang. Jawaban dari hal yang dipertanyakan oleh Wooseok ada di setiap gerakan mereka saat ini.

Di tempat yang terbatas itu, mereka bisa bersatu lagi setelah sekian lama.

Ketika bibir mereka terlepas, Jinhyuk berbicara, “Sayang, _I don’t have any lube.”_

Untuk sejenak Wooseok berpikir, kemudian dia menoleh ke belakang, ke bawah _dashboard_ tempatnya meletakkan tas miliknya tadi. Dia menelan ludah dan menghadap Jinhyuk lagi. Dengan suara pelan, dia berkata, _“Meine tasche.”_ (My bag.)

_With a baffled look, Jinhyuk stares at Wooseok and says, “Wait. What? You bring-”_

Wooseok menghela napas sebelum sedikit memutar badannya untuk berbalik dan meraih tasnya. _“It’s a lotion, not a lube. What do you think I am? A maniac?”_

Jinhyuk menghela napas lega. “Ya, siapa tahu…”

 _“Rest assured, I haven’t done it with anyone else,”_ kata Wooseok. _He rummages through his bag and fishes out an unfamiliar bottle. Glad to know that it says moisturiser instead of anything else._

Sambil meremas pinggang Wooseok, Jinhyuk bertanya dengan suara rendah, _“How about playing with yourself?”_

 _The image of Wooseok pleasuring himself comes to his mind and it makes him even harder than he already is._ Tanpa sadar memajukan wajahnya untuk mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di atas tulang selangka Wooseok.

Wooseok yang sedang menuangkan lotion itu di telapak tangannya pun bertanya, _“Willst du es sehen?”_ (Mau lihat?)

Dan geraman yang keluar dari mulut Jinhyuk memberikannya jawaban. Pria itu semakin intens menyentuhnya dan menciumi dadanya, sesekali melirik ke arah tangan Wooseok yang mengepal-ngepal, mencoba untuk meratakan cairan kental itu di jari-jarinya. Dari jarak ini, tercium wangi dari lotion itu. _And it is actually quite comical to think that what’s about to go into his gap would be that aromatic scent._

 _“It’s one of my favourite spectacles,”_ ujar Jinhyuk.

Matanya tidak lepas dari tangan Wooseok yang mulai turun ke selangkangannya sendiri, meraih ke bagian intimnya. Meskipun dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini, Jinhyuk tetap dapat mengimajinasikannya. Lagipula, itu bagian Wooseok yang sudah dilihatnya ratusan kali. Membuatnya menelan ludah, menginginkan. Sambil memejamkan mata, dia membawa bibirnya ke ceruk leher Wooseok dan memberinya ciuman-ciuman basah di sana. Saat Wooseok menegang dan memekik, bayangan jari Wooseok yang lebih kurus dan pendek memasuki bagian intimnya satu per satu muncul di benaknya.

“Nngh… _sweetheart…”_ ucap Wooseok sambil mempertemukan dahi mereka. Jinhyuk tertawa rendah, sudah lama tidak mendengar yang manis-manis dari mulut kecil Wooseok.

Dengan telaten Wooseok mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri. Satu tangan dengan jari jemari yang ada di dalam tubuhnya sendiri, sementara tangan lain ada di punggung Jinhyuk, sedikit mencakar ketika ujung jarinya menumbuk saraf yang membuat tubuhnya melonjak dan mulutnya mendesah itu, untung saja kuku-kukunya sedang pendek. Dia terus-terusan menggerakkan jarinya untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

Sesekali satu tangan Jinhyuk terarah ke tangan Wooseok yang masih bergerak, menyentuh pergelangan tangannya untuk merasakan seluruh gerakannya. Sementara itu tangan yang satunya meraih bagian intimnya sendiri dan meremas seirama dengan gerakan tangan Wooseok.

Tiba-tiba saja Wooseok sedikit menjerit dan cepat-cepat mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam tubuhnya, meraih lengan Jinhyuk dan berpegangan dengan tangan yang gemetar dan napas yang bergetar.

 _“No- I can’t!”_ rengeknya. Tangannya yang gemetaran itu menuruni torso Jinhyuk dan meraih tangan Jinhyuk yang masih meremas miliknya sendiri, dia dapat merasakan tangan Jinhyuk yang bergerak sedikit malas. _“I need you…”_

Jinhyuk mengecup bibir Wooseok yang basah, sepertinya ada air liur yang menetes dari ujung bibirnya ke dagu, bercampur dengan peluh dan air mata. Jinhyuk masih belum melepas miliknya sendiri saat dia berkata, _“You said you haven’t done it in a long time.”_ Dia menggoda. Dia tahu Wooseok sudah tidak tahan. _“Don’t you think you better prepare yourself some more.”_

Wooseok terisak beberapa saat sebelum mendaratkan sebuah cuman yang berantakkan di bibir Jinhyuk untuk beberapa detik. _“Bitte…”_ (Please _…_ ) ucapnya.

Dan akhirnya tangan Jinhyuk terlepas, Wooseok mengambil alih. Meremas-remas dan membuat Jinhyuk mendesah. Tidak melakukan sendiri, melainkan dibantu seperti ini membuat kegiatan ini terasa semakin nikmat, terlebih ketika Wooseok mengarahkan ujungnya ke bagian intim miliknya yang sudah terasa becek dan hangat.

Mereka sama-sama mengerang hanya dengan ujung milik Jinhyuk yang digesek-gesekkan ke pembukaannya. Dan Wooseok malah menjerit ketika dia mulai menurunkan tubuhnya untuk mengakomodasi Jinhyuk di dalam tubuhnya.

Dengan sabar Jinhyuk menunggu dan memegangi pinggul Wooseok. Sesekali meremas dan membelai kulitnya untuk membuatnya merasa lebih tenang, memberitahunya bahwa dia tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk memuaskan diri, karena dia tidak akan kemana-mana.

 _And when Jinhyuk finally bottoms up, Wooseok throws his head back in pleasure. Jinhyuk can see how Wooseok’s neck glistens with his own bodily fluid,_ mempercantik keadaannya yang sudah hancur dan berantakkan saat ini. Jinhyuk membiarkannya, _giving him the time to adjust to his size._

Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ukuran Jinhyuk cukup besar, mengoyaknya dari dalam, meraih seluruh bagian sensitif yang membuat punggungnya membusur. Dari beberapa pria yang pernah Wooseok kencani, Jinhyuk adalah mantan ternikmat. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa dia merasa kurang ketika hubungan mereka datar-datar saja. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa dia masih mengingat Jinhyuk dan tidak memiliki pikiran untuk mencari kekasih lain.

“Nn… Jinhyuk… _full…”_ bisiknya. Perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya, sebelum dihempas lagi. “Ah!!”

Dengan napas menderu, Jinhyuk membalas, “Hhh… Wooseok.”

Dia meraih pinggang Wooseok dan memeganginya dengan _firm._ Gerakan pinggul Wooseok semakin cepat dibantu olehnya. Setiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan menumbuk bagian yang tepat, membuat Wooseok menjerit karena merasa penuh. Udara di dalam mobil itu pun semakin memanas seiring dengan gerakan mereka yang makin _frantic._

Sekali lagi Jinhyuk memanggil nama Wooseok. Kedua tangan di pinggang Wooseok kini memeluk pinggang itu dan menariknya mendekat, tanda bahwa dia sudah dekat. Dan dengan jarak tubuh mereka yang sedekat itu, Wooseok merasakan miliknya sendiri bergesekan dengan abdomen Jinhyuk, membuatnya mengerang frustrasi.

 _“Come,”_ ucapnya sambil masih menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun. “Jinhyuk! Ah, ah… keluarin aja, ah- di dalem.”

 _“Merde…”_ Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut Jinhyuk sambil mengejar pelepasannya. Hingga semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat.

Wooseok menjerit ketika dia yang terlebih dulu keluar. Gerakan Jinhyuk di dalamnya membantunya lepas. Kemudian dia menunggu. _He waits for Jinhyuk to complete himself._ Membiarkan Jinhyuk mengendalikan tubuhnya.

Dan tanpa ragu, Jinhyuk menggunakan tubuhnya untuk meraih kepuasannya sendiri. _Until the moment he finally grounds Wooseok and bottoms up._ Dia menembakkan spermanya di dalam, membuat Wooseok mengerang dan melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang. Jinhyuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa kenikmatan dengan cara menaikturunkan tubuh Wooseok sedikit-sedikit, sampai rasa nikmat itu hilang, dan dia melepaskan tubuh Wooseok untuk meraih kedua tangannya.

Dia membawa wajah Wooseok mendekat lagi untuk memberikannya sebuah ciuman lembut. Ciuman yang penuh rasa terima kasih dan juga sayang. Ciuman yang seakan-akan memberi tahu Wooseok bahwa dia memang sudah benar-benar kembali ke kehidupan Wooseok seutuhnya.

Wooseok merengek dan berbisik, _“Ich liebe dich.”_ (I love you.)

Sebuah senyuman muncul di bibir Jinhyuk dan dia membalas, dengan bahasa yang sama, _“Je t'aime aussi.”_ (I love you too.)

Helaan napas keluar dari bilah bibir Wooseok. _“Don’t leave me this time.”_

 _“I wouldn’t dare. I’m betting on my sanity,”_ balas Jinhyuk.

Malam itu hangat. Setelah bertukar ciuman dan sentuhan untuk beberapa saat, mereka dengan susah payah mengenakan pakaian mereka kembali, terutama Wooseok, di dalam kompartemen kecil itu. Dan kali ini Wooseok benar-benar mengajak Jinhyuk untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, _not cause he wants to show Jinhyuk the interior, of course. It’s already dark outside and Jinhyuk needs an immediate place to stay for the night._

Di atas ranjang Wooseok, _they make love once again, tell stories once again, and whisper their longing to each other once again._

_And when the morning comes, there will be no more questions asked. They have found each other._

_—_

_“Okay,_ jadi apa yang gue lewatkan? Lo sekarang pacaran sama yang punya toko kue itu?” tanya Seungyoun sambil menengok ke dalam sebuah bingkisan berbentuk kotak dengan tutup transparan.

Terlihat ada beberapa tartlet di dalamnya dengan icing berwarna-warni dan berbagai macam _topping_. _He kind of wants some of them._ Di samping bingkisan itu ada sebuket bunga mawar merah dengan sebuah kartu ucapan kecil yang bertuliskan sebuah ucapan singkat dengan bahasa yang tidak dia pahami. _Judging by its existence for Wooseok, it is probably either French or German,_ dua bahasa lain yang Wooseok kuasai, _that he_ _acquired from spending almost half of his life in French and German speaking countries._

Sambil membetulkan letak kacamata bulatnya, Wooseok mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputernya dan menoleh ke arah Seungyoun yang masih memperhatikan bingkisan itu. Melihat wajah Seungyoun yang terlihat lapar membuat Wooseok memutar bola matanya.

“Lo mau? Ambil aja,” kata Wooseok sebelum kembali ke komputer. Dia bahkan tidak sedang bekerja.

Dengan ekspresi bingung, Seungyoun melihat ke arahnya. _“Not the tarts._ Jawaban lo gak nyambung. Yang gue tanyain itu tentang hubungan lo sama chef itu. _Lately, he visits you a lot, doesn’t he?”_ _But, anyways, he opens the lid of the box and grabs a piece of tartlet for himself._

“Kepo. _That’s what you are for spending most of your time in Asia,”_ kata Wooseok. “Orang gue emang gak jawab pertanyaan lo.”

“Jangan sok elit gitu. Mentang-mentang gede di Eropa. Gini-gini gue lulusan universitas top lokal.” Seungyoun mendecak marah sebelum membawa tartlet itu ke mulutnya dan menggigitnya.

Wooseok menoleh lagi dan kali ini menatapnya dengan tatapan menghakimi. “Bukan itu maksud gue. Pergaulan lo. _You need to cut ties with people who love spilling teas and sticking their nose into someone's personal life. Anyway, what are you doing in my office? Get back to your place!”_ marahnya.

Dan belum Seungyoun membalas apa yang Wooseok katakan, baru saja dia ingin membuka mulutnya, pintu kantor Wooseok mendadak terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pria yang berbadan tinggi, dengan wajah kebingungan melihat ke sekitar ruangan, sejenak menatap Wooseok, kemudian ke arah kotak dan buket bunga darinya yang diletakkan di atas _coffee table_ , dan pandangannya akhirnya tertuju pada Seungyoun yang masih sedang dalam proses mengunyah kuenya dan harus terhenti.

Melihatnya, Wooseok tersenyum senang. Dia pun buru-buru berdiri dari kursinya dan meraih jaketnya yang diletakkannya di _backrest_ kursinya, kemudian dia berjalan ke arah pintu kantornya untuk menghampiri Jinhyuk. Begitu sampai di depan pria itu, dia berjinjit, meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala Jinhyuk, dan menariknya ke bawah untuk memberikannya sebuah ciuman. Jinhyuk pun dengan _awkward_ membalas, tidak enak dilihat oleh rekan kerja Wooseok.

Memang benar. Melihat itu membuat Seungyoun tersedak topping tartlet.

“Maaf, belum sempet nyoba tartlet baru kamu. _I’m afraid I’d be full before lunch,”_ ujarnya beralasan dengan wajah memelas, menatap kekasihnya.

Jinhyuk melirik ke arah Seungyoun yang jadi _awkward_ juga, masih memegangi tartlet yang sudah setengah termakan olehnya itu. Sepertinya tartlet ini bukan untuknya. Ini sangat memalukan, dipergoki seperti ini oleh orang yang memberikan hadiah untuk Wooseok. Dan hampir saja dia membuka kotak kue itu lagi untuk mengembalikan kue yang ada di tangannya ke dalam kotaknya, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya ketika Jinhyuk sudah berucap duluan.

Sambil tersenyum, Jinhyuk berkata pada Seungyoun, _“Please enjoy Maison du Soleil’s new products. Take a lot of pics and put them on instagram, okay?”_

Seungyoun langsung mengangguk.

Wooseok meraih pipi Jinhyuk dan memaksanya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya kembali padanya. Menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka yang membuat Jinhyuk terheran-heran. Kemudian dia meraih lengan Jinhyuk dan mengamitnya, mendorongnya keluar dari ruangan itu sambil memberikan sebuah tatapan sinis ke arah Seungyoun. Ketika mereka sudah di luar ruangan, Wooseok berbalik untuk melihat Seungyoun.

“Jangan lihat-lihatan sama pacar orang. Kerja sana,” kata Wooseok sebelum menutup pintu kantornya.

Hening sejenak. Dan mulai makan tartlet itu lagi, Seungyoun menggerutu, “Julid.”


End file.
